Rassicurante chiusura
by aufhebung9
Summary: "Quello era il dono ma anche la maledizione delle persone troppo intelligenti: l'incontrastato dominio della razionalità."


_Come volevasi dimostrare_: è con tale espressione che di norma si chiude la dimostrazione dell'inconfutabile verità di una tesi postulata fin dall'inizio, quando ancora a qualunque osservatore al di fuori del sostenitore della conclusione viene concesso di nutrire qualche dubbio a riguardo.  
Come volevasi dimostrare, dunque, fu la conclusione mentale di Gendo quando l'Eva 01, con a bordo Shinji, riuscì con facilità a mettere fuori combattimento il terzo Angelo: chiunque poteva nutrire dubbi sull'esito di quella battaglia, ma non lui… _purtroppo_. Perché quella consapevolezza lo metteva nuovamente di fronte ad un'amara verità che era riuscito in parte ad arginare negli ultimi undici anni.

Ritrovarsi di fronte il volto di un figlio quattordicenne che rimarcava in ogni minimo dettaglio quello della madre era stato per lui come riaprire una ferita troppo dolorosa: se queste erano le condizioni del suo cuore, però, il suo cervello era altrettanto forte da annientare qualsivoglia emozione e comandare al suo corpo un'indifferenza con la quale si era fin troppo allenato; sentirsi chiamare _papà_, a quel punto, non poteva smuoverlo dalla sua condizione di apatia.

Tale è il dono ma anche la maledizione delle persone troppo intelligenti: l'incontrastato dominio della razionalità.

Esistono punti di vista che inducono a ritenere il silenzio sia la migliore delle compagnie desiderabili: è un amico che aiuta a relativizzare il tempo, a farne l'uso migliore ed idoneo alla situazione; altre volte, invece, è il peggiore nemico, poiché ti costringe a colloquiare con chi odi più profondamente di chiunque altro. Te stesso.  
Ma il proprio io, molto spesso, per quanto sgradito è pur sempre la scelta migliore su cui ripiegare: l'io può essere spregevole, ma la consapevolezza di tale status esonera da qualsiasi forma di imprevedibilità, e quella è un avversario decisamente più forte. Con se stessi si può solo soffrire, ma alla fine la sofferenza è un sentimento come gli altri: ci si può convivere.  
Gendo quindi non disprezzava il silenzio, mentre aspettava dentro l'ascensore di giungere al piano dell'edificio designato: meglio fare i conti con la propria sofferenza che rischiare di cercare altro in una strada mai esplorata. L'aveva fatto una volta, e il suo animo si era ridotto in pezzi.

Assaporò quindi l'assenza di suoni all'interno dell'abitacolo, mentre elaborava nuovi mezzi per combattere ciò che minacciava la rassicurante monotonia della vita che aveva scelto –con ampia codardia- di intraprendere.

All'improvviso l'ascensore si fermò ad un piano che non era la sua destinazione, segnando che il mezzo doveva essere stato fermato da qualcuno al di fuori di lui. Gendo non poteva sapere di chi si trattasse, eppure riuscì ad intuirlo: il perché di una simile intuizione non era certo logicamente spiegabile.  
Si trattava forse di istinto paterno?  
Ricacciò via quel fastidiosissimo ed assurdo pensiero sul nascere, prima ancora che la porta dell'ascensore, aprendosi, gli mostrasse il volto di Shinji.  
Un lampo di sorpresa misto a crescente imbarazzo attraversò un primo paio di occhi blu; il secondo, invece, accuratamente nascosto dietro le lenti degli occhiali, rimase impassibile, fin troppo allenato da chi, imponendosi un estraniamento totale dal mondo, era riuscito a fare di quella situazione alienante una condizione stabile di normalità.

Il corpo taceva, la mente invece elaborava molto più del normale, come per colmare in qualche modo il silenzio somatico: Gendo, quindi, cominciò a leggere nella mente di suo figlio.  
Era certo che, in qualche modo, Shinji gli stesse mentalmente ponendo delle domande… delle richieste, ancora meglio; non era assolutamente proponibile che loro due andassero a vivere insieme, ma era fermamente convinto che Shinji, in quel lato del suo animo immune all'orgoglio ed alla paura, desiderava quella risoluzione.  
Lui invece no, assolutamente no: il cervello glielo comandava, il cuore lo implorava.  
Eppure sapeva come la domanda principale che gli veniva rivolta non riguardava certo un tetto sotto cui vivere.  
Shinji gli stava chiedendo di essere quello che lui aveva evitato con tutte le sue forze: essere padre.

Che cosa osava chiedergli?  
Un ruolo che non conosceva minimamente, poiché alla propria figura genitoriale maschile collegava l'immagine di una famiglia i cui componenti sono pieni di risentimento ed amareggiati per la loro sorte, tanto da non permettere ai figli di essere contenti di sé; suo padre, in particolare, venne a a mancare quando era troppo giovane per potersene ricordare con precisione, tranne per una frase che soleva ripetergli: "Ma chi ti credi di essere?"

Chi si credeva di essere, ora, suo figlio? Non una parola di elogio avrebbe dunque speso nei suoi confronti: aveva semplicemente compiuto il suo dovere.

Che cosa osava chiedergli?  
Un ruolo che _non voleva_ conoscere minimamente, perché per essere tale necessitava di una controparte: la mancanza di questa, finiva per distruggere il resto.  
Non sarebbe quindi stato suo padre… non senza la madre.

Shinji lo capì perfettamente: il silenzio si rivelò solidale sia con il padre che con il figlio, permettendo loro una comprensione al di fuori delle parole. Percepì chiaramente la risposta del padre, e distolse subito lo sguardo, rinunciando a prendere l'ascensore.  
Con quell'ultimo sguardo attento, prime che le porte si chiudessero, probabilmente Gendo lo ringraziò.

Quando varcò la soglia della propria casa, era già mezzanotte. Non era la prima volta che gli impegni lo costringevano a quell'orario assurdo ed ormai ne aveva fatto un'abitudine, tuttavia la venuta dell'Angelo, l'incontro con suo figlio e tutto il resto di quella che era la sua vita lavorativa quel giorno lo avevano distrutto, fisicamente e mentalmente.  
Gettò la giacca su una sedia lì vicino, si tolse gli occhiali per adagiarli sul tavolino del soggiorno e si sedette sul divano, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.

_-Di nuovo a casa così tardi? Vieni qui, sdraiati vicino a me._

Pressò con le dita sulla testa con più forza: lo sapeva. Sapeva che vedere dopo tre anni suo figlio gli avrebbe causato _quello_.

_Yui lo aspettava sorridendo seduta sul letto, mentre leggeva un libro. Gendo le si avvicinò, ricambiando il sorriso e sedendosi accanto a lei, la quale gli pose subito un mano sui capelli per poi spingergli delicatamente la testa in modo che riposasse sulla sua spalla; lui la lasciò fare, come sempre._

_-Non mi piace l'idea tu possa lavorare così a lungo in un giorno! Per di più in questo periodo in cui la sottoscritta rimane beatamente a casa, tutto ciò mi riempie di sensi di colpa…  
- Inutilmente: ti stai concedendo un periodo di maternità che ti spetta di diritto. E poi non devi preoccuparti per me: non sono così delicato!  
-Lo sei, invece._

_Gendo alzò lo sguardo per perdersi nei suoi occhi: poteva lavorare anche più di dodici ore al giorno, se sapeva che, alla fine, ci sarebbero stati quegli occhi ad accoglierlo; ma Yui gli concedeva il suo bellissimo sguardo per poco, poiché la donna puntava invece alle labbra del marito, labbra che non mancò di catturare neanche quella sera. _

_-Ti ho detto che non devi aspettarmi sveglia ogni volta.  
-Ehi, certo che sei un egocentrico, tu! – lo riprese Yui scherzosamente –Cosa credi? Non sei l'unico uomo che riesce a tenermi sveglia fino a notte tarda, in questa casa._

_A quelle ultime parole, fu come se "il secondo uomo" si fosse sentito chiamato in causa, ed un pianto di neonato risuonò potente per tutta la casa._

_-A proposito di egocentrismo… - notò Yui, ridendo, prima di accarezzargli il viso gentilmente ed alzarsi dal letto, per dirigersi verso la stanza accanto.  
Gendo ridacchiò un poco, poi si lasciò pigramente cadere sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, visibilmente stanco.  
All'improvviso il pianto cessò, nello stesso istante in cui si sentì la bella e gentile voce di Yui intonare una nenia per bambini. Gendo riaprì gli occhi, e tornò in una posizione seduta, incerto sul da farsi; poi si ricordò come quella realtà gli appartenesse, così si alzò e raggiunse Yui nella stanza di Shinji.  
Ciò che vide una volta entrato nella colorata cameretta fu la figura di sua moglie, nella penombra, mentre cantava sottovoce cullando un bimbo di pochi mesi.  
Restò per diversi minuti a fissare quella scena, quasi incantato dalla perfezione di quel momento e timoroso di potere in qualche modo rompere l'incantesimo con la sua presenza; ma Yui si accorse di lui e mise fine a tutti i suoi dubbi tendendogli una mano da lontano. Gendo si avvicinò lentamente per afferrarla e lei ne approfittò per appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, smettendo di cantare una volta notato come il figlio si fosse alla fine sopito._

_-Ha il colore dei tuoi occhi: non potevo desiderare di meglio per lui- sussurrò lievemente e dolcemente la donna.  
Gendo le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, inglobando di conseguenza nell'abbraccio anche il piccolo Shinji.  
- Per sua fortuna, le somiglianze si fermono lì.  
Yui trattenne con forza una risata, per paura di risvegliare il piccolo: –Che scemo che sei!-_

_Rimasero in quella posizione per diversi minuti. Padre, madre e figlio._

Gendo riaprì gli occhi svogliatamente, disturbato dalle prime luci dell'alba che entravano dalla finestra: si rese conto di essersi addormentato sul divano; purtroppo era vivo nella sua mente anche il ricordo che aveva preso le sembianze dei suoi sogni la notte scorsa.  
Si alzò pigramente dirigendosi verso il bagno, per darsi una sistemata e cominciare la sua giornata di lavoro. Una volta lì, fissò per alcuni istanti il suo volto sullo specchio sopra il lavandino: era umido, soprattutto sotto gli occhi. Attese, cercando di metabolizzare in qualche modo quell'assurda scoperta mattutina.  
Attese ancora, poi si sciacquò velocemente il viso: si disse che la temperatura della casa era decisamente troppo alta, avrebbe dovuto abbassarla di qualche grado.  
Il cervello gli venne dunque in aiuto di nuovo, mettendo a tacere il cuore: era pronto per una nuova giornata, identica a quelle passate degli ultimi undici anni.

**Note dell'autore:**  
Signore e Signori che passate di qui, sappiate che, COME SEMPRE, ogni tipo di recensione sarà da me gradita e ve ne ringrazio in anticipo :D , tuttavia vi chiedo solo un piccolo favore: evitate di parlarmi di OOC, perché non c'è proprio nulla di simile qui dentro. Ricordiamo che Gendo stesso ammetterà di avere sempre avuto paura di suo figlio e del sentimento che doveva legarlo a lui (ovviamente, qui come altrove, mi riferisco sempre ai personaggi dell'anime, non del manga: questi ultimi possono essere benissimo accettati, per carità, ma sono tutti dotati di caratterizzazione diversa!); se non avesse provato nulla per Shinji, non l'avrebbe mandato via, bensì sarebbe semplicemente stato cresciuto male,ecco. E il fatto che Gendo fosse contento della nascita del figlio, beh… riguardarsi un attimino l'episodio 21 della serie -con attenzione ad inquadrature ed altro- non fa mai male. XD  
Alla fine, comunque, sono pur sempre disponibile ai dibattiti, per cui potreste anche "accusarmi" di OOC, l'importante però è fornirne una motivazione.  
La scena dell'ascensore la conosciamo tutti, ovviamente.  
Per quanto riguarda l'accennata storia del padre di Gendo, è tutta farina del mio sacco, seppure con qualche spunto preso da alcune letture di carattere psicologico da me affrontate tempo fa; sono frutto della mia fantasia anche le scene finali, altrimenti questa non sarebbe una fanfiction! XD


End file.
